Loving Kakashi
by Kirin Hino
Summary: A one shot romance involving the copy ninja everyone loves. (The woman in this story does not exist in the Naruto universe. When it comes to a certain ninja I have trouble pairing him with someone.)


**Disclaimer: I'm very sad to say this but I do not own Naruto or any of those characters. I do however own A****omi, Tamura.**

**I won't be updating my other story Romancing the Delicate for a while. I am having writer's block where that one is concerned. So sorry for that but I hope you enjoy this one.**

**_!Spoilers!_ If you are not completely caught up on Shippuden do not read this story as it contains spoilers! You've been warned!**

* * *

><p>The stupid weed was not coming free! No matter how much I tugged, pulled, and twisted it just refused to break. Why was I out pulling weeds? Because the medics needed them and I was available so I was assigned to the task. I could not tell what was useful and what was not...they all looked the same to me but I could not deny their usefulness when in the right hands. I made it very clear that when it came to plants, weeds were weeds to me so I was given a very detailed list, complete with pictures. Which is how I found myself in my current predicament...fighting with a plant and losing!<p>

A kunai suddenly appeared in my line of vision and I visibly started. I was so intent on my fight that I failed to sense the arrival of someone. I was immediately ashamed of myself. That's a great way to get killed. I followed the hand holding the blade up a very nice muscular arm and shoulder and into the smiling face of Hatake, Kakashi. The bottom half of his beautiful face and one eye was always covered but I could tell he was smiling anyway. I melted at the sight of him but tried to hide it as I took the blade from him. He always seemed to appear with exactly what was needed, seemingly at random. I cut the plant free, tucked it into my basket and stood, dusting my hands and pants off. I faced him, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. The medics are getting impatient."

I sighed and gestured toward the other basket I had already filled and muttered, "Maybe they should send someone who knows what they are looking for before they are out!"

I said that to myself he treated it as such even though I know he heard it. He looked at me with a grin and my heart did a somersault. I smiled back instinctively and wondered why he kept his face covered. It wasn't the first time I thought this and it won't be the last. I once thought maybe he was horribly disfigured and that was the reason but since I had seen him eat and even though I had not seen his face Ayame from Ichiraku had and she practically had hearts in her eyes. Even her father, who also saw his face, had pink cheeks. I desperately wanted to ask him why he wore a mask but I never had the courage. I had no problem going on suicidal missions and staring down and killing my enemies but I could not ask one of my comrades a simple question. It would probably seem weird now since he has always worn that mask. Even when we were kids in the academy together. When his team mate, Uchiha Obito, got crushed in a cave that collapsed he gave Kakashi one of his sharingan eyes before he supposedly died. His body was never recovered, of course the cave had collapsed completely and chances of finding him were slim enough without adding the danger. Kakashi kept it covered until he needed it. He was unable to deactivate his eye since it was not natural but it was highly useful as it allowed him to copy a jutsu and no jutsu ever worked twice on him. He was extremely difficult to defeat in a fight and I had yet to do so.

I held out the kunai and he said, "Keep it," his eye crinkled in a smile and he continued, "You may come across another plant that wishes to fight."

I tucked the blade away. He picked up the full basket and was gone. I let out the breath I just realized I had been holding and tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. I wished he would come to me for more than just work. It would be a dream come true for me if he looked at me in a more romantic way instead of just Aomi Tamura, his awkward class mate. I didn't know how to get his attention though. I was quiet and a little shy especially around him. In the academy whenever he showed up I would, without fail, fall on my face, hit someone or myself during kunai practice or something else equally embarrassing. It got to the point that the sensei noticed when it happened and would make me stop the second Kakashi entered the room. I kept my feelings hidden and watched him from afar. He caught me staring multiple times but I always had an excuse, like I wasn't looking at him I was looking at something past him or I thought I saw something on him. He always grinned at me so I was never sure if he believed me. I snapped myself out of my musings and finished the task at hand. I gathered all my things and made it back to the village without a problem. The guys at the watch desk greeted me. I smiled at them.

"Tamura-san," one called, "Kakashi-san is looking for you."

"He knows I was on a mission. I just saw him," I replied thinking that he had found me.

"Something about the herbs and you helping."

Of course that was it.

Why would it be anything else?

I arrived at the hospital and Kakashi was leaning against the wall reading his book, obviously waiting for me. As I approached I took the time to look him over. He was wearing his customary jonin uniform, mask and his headband tilted to cover his left eye, skewing his hair. He was so beautiful I lost my breath and my footing. I would have gone sprawling at his feet if he wasn't so fast. Before I saw him move I felt his hands wrap themselves around my waist and my heart started pounding. I thought I was going to pass out from the sheer temperature that shot through my body and the crazy pleasure I got just from the feeling of his hands on me. He righted me, made sure I was stable before letting go and stepping back. I was filled with disappointment.

Was it too much to ask for a little eye contact as unspoken words pass between us and he realizes I was totally into him and even more surprising I realize he was totally into me? Apparently so! I did what I always do in that situation I covered it up and shoved it down. I smiled at him and said questioningly, "You wanted to see me?"

"Drop your herbs off and then come with me."

I did as I was told and then followed him through town wondering where he was taking me until I realized it was only to the Hokage's office. I don't know why I expected something else and a wave of disappointment enveloped me.

"Kakashi-kun, I can find my own way to the Hokage's office. I do not need you to escort me. I've lived here for my entire life. I know where to go and what I am supposed to do after missions."

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He just started walking off in the opposite direction. I climbed the stairs to the chambers of Lord Third Hokage. My talk with Hiruzen was short since it was herbs and all went according to plan.

After he dismissed me and told me I was free for a while I went down to the bar and ordered sake. The bartender smiled at me and asked, "Rough mission?"

"Extremely boring mission."

"Those are even worse," he said as he set the jug and small cup in front of me.

I ignored the cup and just drank it straight from the jug. This alarmed him and he said, "Whoa there. A boring mission would not bring this on. Take it easy there and tell me what is going on."

I looked at him through bleary eyes, "It's not really your business."

"You're right, it's not but I am a bartender and we hold ourselves to the same vow of secrecy as therapists."

I shook my head and then for some reason I just started talking. I blurted out all my feelings about a certain copy ninja and how he didn't even know I existed. The bartender just rinsed glasses at his sink in front of me and nodded as I spoke. I paused every now and then to take a gulp from the jug. When the jug was empty I sat back and promptly fell off my bar stool. I just laid there and didn't move, I was tired and it was too much of a bother. I heard the bartender speaking but his voice sounded so far away that I couldn't make out what he was saying. I don't know how long I laid there but I eventually saw the face of my thoughts hovering above me. I squinted at it unsure of what I was seeing and almost positive I was hallucinating. I reached up a hand and encountered a solid form. I hooked my finger in his mask and started to pull it down and he grabbed my hand and held it in both of his own.

"Tamura, drink a lot?"

"Kakashi-kun," I said with a smile, "I want to tell you something."

"Let's get you home though. I believe you are drunk."

"I am not," I struggled to my feet, "I will show you that I am fine."

Before I could take one step I swayed dangerously and fell right into Kakashi. Apparently he wasn't expecting it and he fell backwards and I landed on top of him. That is when my eye contact occurred but it wasn't like I thought it should be. I looked into his gorgeous face and reached one hand up to stroke his hair. Despite the way it stood up it was so soft. His eye widened as he realized why I was stroking his hair. My other hand came up and I pulled his mask down and he didn't stop me this time. I took no notice of his face all could think was that I wanted to kiss him. I pressed my lips to his and he seemed shocked because he didn't pull away. His lips were so soft and warm that I wanted more. I swiped my tongue across his lips requesting entrance and that was when the magic disappeared. I jerked away and frowned at him, "Why are you letting me kiss you?"

He said nothing, he actually cupped the back of my head and pulled me back down and kissed me again. I was so surprised that I gasped in shock and he made full use of that and dove right into my mouth, exploring every inch. I couldn't get over the feel of Kakashi's tongue in my mouth. It was turning me on and I grabbed his jacket and pulled myself closer until my entire front was touching all of him. His other arm came around my waist and anchored me against him. A throat cleared itself and we broke apart like we'd been stung. I jumped to my feet, swayed and fell right back down. This time Kakashi caught me and drew one of my arms over his shoulders. He pulled his mask back up and then put that arm around my waist to steady me, "My apologies," he mumbled to the bartender.

Kakashi started to help me out of the bar and that was when I passed out.

I came to in semi darkness and realized I was in my room in my bed. I looked over at the clock and squinted at the bright numbers.

6:45 a.m.

'The next day? What the hell happened', I wondered.

I looked around the room and noticed someone had shut my drapes to block out the sun's rays and I was grateful. I had massive cottonmouth and I'm sure that as soon as I started to move around my head would pound.

I sat up slowly and gasped at the pounding that immediately started, 'how much did I drink last night?'

My bedroom door opened and Kakashi peered in and yelled, "You're awake. I brought coffee."

I clutched my head and said harshly, "You must stop yelling."

He chuckled and yelled, "I'm whispering to you."

"Then don't talk at all."

He handed me a half full mug of hot coffee and I clutched it as though it was a life line. I sipped at it, felt a little better but then wrinkled my nose, "What's in this coffee?"

"I laced it with something to help the pain."

"Thank you," I went back to sipping.

I felt my bed dip and glanced up. Kakashi was sitting next to me, "How much do you remember?"

I sighed, "I vaguely remember kissing you and then you helping me out of the bar," when he didn't say anything I continued, "I'm sorry Kakashi-kun. I was so drunk and a little depressed."

"Depressed?"

"Yeah I don't really want to say why."

I suddenly remembered him pulling my face back down to his and him kissing the socks off me. My head shot up and I groaned. When my vision cleared and the pain eased I gaped at him, "You kissed me!"

He nodded, "Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Tamura, maybe you should tell me why you kissed me first."

I realized that I might as well stop hiding it, "I've been in love with you ever since we were in the academy. Why do you think Minato-sensei would make me stop kunai training when you came around?"

Kakashi's face was covered again but I could tell he was thinking back. I looked down into my coffee trying to keep from facing him. I felt two fingers under my chin nudging it up and when my eyes met his one he reached up one hand and pulled his mask down and I gasped at his sheer beauty right before he covered my mouth with his. He pulled back and said, "I've loved you since then as well."

"You have?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know. I thought everyone could hear my heart pounding whenever you were around."

"They probably couldn't hear it over mine."

He chuckled and pulled me back in for another steamy kiss. He took the mug from my hands without breaking the kiss, set it on the bedside table then pushed me back onto the bed. He followed me down and covered my body with his and I suddenly forgot about my hangover.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review. Reviews are my reason for living.<strong>


End file.
